<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>without your kisses by buck_begins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777261">without your kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_begins/pseuds/buck_begins'>buck_begins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, also because i could not pick who i wanted to name them after and twins made it easier, they have twins because i say so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:36:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_begins/pseuds/buck_begins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Maddie had never thought she wanted kids of her own. When she was a little older, and was suddenly gifted with a baby brother, her mind changed a little bit. She loved Buck, but having a younger sibling and children of her own were different. It wasn’t any real experience. Her mom always told her that she would want kids, but she wasn’t so sure. She knew her mom didn’t necessarily want kids, they were just part of the life plan. Marry a good husband, have children, have your children succeed in life. That was her mom’s plan, but it certainly wasn’t hers.</p>
<p>Day 4: “if I could, I would kiss away all your scars.” + fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>without your kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a child, Maddie had never thought she wanted kids of her own. When she was a little older, and was suddenly gifted with a baby brother, her mind changed a little bit. She loved Buck, but having a younger sibling and children of her own were different. It wasn’t any real experience. Her mom always told her that she would want kids, but she wasn’t so sure. She knew her mom didn’t necessarily want kids, they were just part of the life plan. Marry a good husband, have children, have your children succeed in life. That was her mom’s plan, but it certainly wasn’t hers.</p>
<p>The first chance she got to really interact with babies was when she worked in the NICU on her nursing rotations. The babies were all so small, every single one of them fighting for their lives. They all tugged on her heartstrings, but seeing the parents is what broke her heart. Every single one of them dealt with grief and worry the whole time their child was in there. It wasn’t something she could put herself through. </p>
<p>Then she married Doug. He never wanted children, and that was fine with her. She wouldn’t have wanted to bring a child into that life anyways. It wasn’t a good environment for children, it wasn’t a good environment for her. The thought of children was pushed out of her mind. Buried deep, a box to leave unopened, shoved far away.</p>
<p>When she started dating Chimney, she dusted the box off. She still didn’t open it, not wanting to get any hopes up. She still hadn’t been sure if she wanted children. A small part of her was still scared about what could happen if she brought them into the world. Then she got pregnant, and couldn’t contain the joy she felt when she saw the positive test. She realized she wanted kids, but the situations she had been in were never right, but they finally were. </p>
<p>Seeing her beautiful children running around the yard was a sight she wouldn’t have traded the world for. She hadn’t known if she was ready for twins, but she had been glad she had both of them. They would always have someone there to support them. They also had someone to play with. The two of them ran around the yard with Nia, Maddie agreed to watch her for the day. </p>
<p>She heard one of them fall before she saw it. She had gone into the kitchen to grab them all something to drink when it happened. Evelyn came into the kitchen, tears in her eyes. Kevin and Nia stood on the doorway, both worried for Evelyn and wanting to make sure they wouldn’t somehow get into trouble. </p>
<p>Maddie knelt down in front of her daughter, and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Where does it hurt?” Her daughter pointed towards her knee. There was a tiny scrape there. It probably was more shock than anything that made it hurt. Maddie grabbed a bandaid out of the cupboard. It was one with all of her daughter’s favorite characters on it. She put the bandaid on the scrape, and gave it a small kiss. </p>
<p>Her husband chose that moment to walk in the door, his shift having ended. The three kids ran to go greet him, asking if he had rescued any cats from any trees that day. The answer was probably no, Chim had joked many times that ‘they didn’t actually do that’ and ‘it was only something that happened in TV shows.’ The kids grew bored after he didn’t have any daring tales of cat rescues, and grabbed some juice boxes before running back out to the yards. </p>
<p>“Used one of your magic healing kisses, did you?” Chim asked as he walked into the kitchen. He dropped his jacket over the back of a chair. </p>
<p>“Wish that they still worked as adults. If I could, I would kiss away all your scars.” Maddie pressed a gentle kiss to the scar on Chim’s forehead. He hadn’t had any major injuries in a while, but he still had a dangerous job. She knew that when the weather got bad, some of his old injuries had a tendency to hurt. They could joke about his scars being more reliable than the weather channel, but she would rather he didn’t have to suffer through the pain.</p>
<p>“Hey, you know that everyone loves the scars. It’s why I keep getting picked for the firefighter’s calendar year after year.” Chim joked as Maddie rolled her eyes. The two of them headed back outside to watch the children. Chim made a quick stop in the dining room, trading out his wedding rings. He didn’t want to not wear one while at work, so he wore a silicone one there, and traded it out for a metal one when he was off shift. It felt weird looking down at his hand between the switch. The wedding ring had become so natural for the last 5 years that his hand looks wrong without it.</p>
<p>“I thought you kept making it in because of your ‘rugged good looks.’” Maddie spoke as Chimney came outside.</p>
<p>“Gotta play many different angles. You never know what probie might try to take the spot from me.” Chim sat down next to Maddie on the porch swing, and pulled her close. </p>
<p>“Luckily for me, I get all of it to myself. Everyone else only gets a photo.” The two smiled at each other, before looking out at the kids. If anyone else was around, they would have made fun of them for how sickly sweet the look was. But it was just the two of them, and they could be as grossly in love as they wanted. The kids were still too young to really say anything about their parents. In a few years they might start making noises when their parents got too lovey-dovey, but that was only going to spur the two of them on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>clowing is always welcome @bucks-little-hop</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>